Laser diodes are known which have an active zone, wherein the active zone generates electromagnetic radiation guided in a guide plane. The electromagnetic radiation is output essentially in the guide plane. In addition, stray radiation from the active zone is generated laterally with respect to the guide plane. Outside the guide plane, the laser diode has electrical contacts provided to supply the active zone with charge carriers.
To check the functionality of the laser diode, the electromagnetic radiation output via the guide plane is evaluated.
It could nonetheless be helpful to provide an improved optoelectronic component, an improved method of producing the optoelectronic component, and an improved test method.